Maybe Yesterday, Maybe Forever
by FriendlyDemon
Summary: Falling Kingdoms, Magnus and Cleo hanging out together... -Modern- (No kissing or anything :))


**DThis is my first story... so don't judge or I will have my characters hunt you down ^-^! This is when Magnus is hanging out with Cleo, (Perfectly safe, don't worry ;))probably will only be one chapter depending on the comments... Magnus and Cleo may not be like the characters in the book. (The REALcharacters belong to Morgan Rhodes :-3) Hope you enjoy! (Remember to post a comment onwhat you think.)**

* * *

I cupped my handsunder my chin, waiting impatiently for Magnus toarrive. I groaned, and stuffed my faceinto my pillow.

 _"Princess."_

I jumped at the sound of Magnus's voice. 'Princess'was a name Magnus liked to tease me with. I was rich, and as Magnus said, beautiful. My face litup and I smiled sweetlyat my boyfriend.

 _"What took you so LONG?"_

I complained, as Magnus sat on the bed beside me, his arm brushing against mine. I felta warm sensation go through me, just at an accidental brush of an arm.

 _"I took like, what? Five minutes?"_

Magnus twirled my hairaround his pointer finger.

 _"It seemed more like five hours."_

I playfully glared at him, and tugged my hairfree of his finger.

 _"It would have taken like, a second, but my FATHER kept me back! He HATES me hanging out with you!"_

The room was deadly silent, as if the entire room was a block of ice. My heartnearly shattered. I knewMagnus's dad was a jerk, but he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. I couldn'tbreak up with him no matter wasmy life. Without

him, I wouldsurely break. If I toldMagnus how much he meant to me, I'd scarehim away. Ifinally found myvoice.

 _"Your father doesn't want us hanging out?"_

I whispered in a trembly, weak voice. Magnus put his arm around meand pulled mecloser to him.

 _"I.. I'm..not going to lie to you... my father doesn't want us hanging out.-"_

He stopped speaking as a wet tear dropped from my eye.

 _"Hey. Hey, don't cry. Please don't cry."_

He awkwardly rubbed the tear from my face (with his hoodie sleeve)which made my eye sting abit. Magnus always gets nervous whenI cry. I try to stop, but more and more come out. He wipes more tears from my face, and whispers sweetly inmy

ear. Unlike him at all.

 _"My father might not want us to hang out, but I do. I won't let him interfere. Think about us, not him. He is selfish, and is jerky."_

My tears immediately stop.

 _"Jerky?"_

I ask, laughing.

Magnus nods, smiling like an idiot. I try to cover my smile with my hand. He slowly, gently, puts his hand on mine. We lace our fingers together. We are us. Magnus and Cleo. Nobody can tear us apart.

* * *

My cellphone buzzes with a FaceTime call. I ignore it. I stare at Magnus's face, as if it's the last time I willever see him.

 _"You should probably get that,"_

He says finally, not letting go of my hand.

 _"Right..."_

I click the accept button. It's from Mira, my bff. She moved away, and Mira only uses FaceTime. With a pang of regret, I realize I haven'tFaceTimed her in a while.

 _ **"HEYYYYY!"**_

I cringe and turn down the volume.

 _"Hi Mira."_

I smile at her, and my eyes shift to Magnus. Mira's eyes suddenly double in size.

 _"Cleo hanging out with Magnus Damora!?"_

She squints at me, and I blush. Magnus's face is unreadable.

 _"Yea-"_

She interrupts me with just a hand.

 _"Is there any other amazingly cute secret boyfriends you have before we move on?"_

I don't have time to open my mouth.

 _"I hope not."_

Magnus smiles weakly at the camera, obviously uncomfortable. Mira's eyes shift to our holding hands. I swiftly move my hand away, my face even hotter. I expect Mira to tease me, like my other friends would do,but she stands supportive. This is why  
/she's my BFF.

* * *

It's been about twenty minutes since I hung up on Mira. Magnus's and my hands are laced back together. I swear, people from two states away can hear my heart beat, in a flutterway. I smile. Magnus stares at me, before making my heart flutter outof  
/my chest.

 _"I love you Cleo..."_

Magnus looks down at our attached hands.

 _"Boy... when was the last time you said THAT?"_

I tease, leaning into him. I wince, not meaning to be so mean.

He smiles one of those smiles that makes my heart melt, like sweet chocolate in the dazzling sun.

 _"Maybe Yesterday.. Maybe forever,"_

He whispers, tugging me closer to him.

* * *

 **There was a glitch or something that made some of my words GoTogether LikeThis, or has 'return' in random places...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
